I Wish to Stay by Yourside Forever
by Snuggly Bear Zacky-Kinz XD
Summary: the story we never expected..Usui breaking Misakis heart but will that slow her life down and will her freinds and family get her back into gear... this is my first story so i will want to hear all comments to see how i can do better :D thanks :D On HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish to Stay By Your Side**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama, and I will neva own except for my story  
all rights reserved.**

**Flashback:**_It was a cool evening Sunday a week after our graduation. I was walking down the street from Maid Café when I noticed him… The man I loved so much was standing there looking at me brilliantly. But he didn't look like his cheerful self which worried me. I casually walked and greeted him. "Hey.." I said ever so cutely and blushing. He looked at me and said with not much enthusiasm and care "Hi.." which saddened me so I asked causally with concern if there was something wrong. Then with such quickness I was embraced in a hug. It was so warm I thought. Then it rocked my world for what he had said. "I'm going back to England to become the beneficiary to my family works. My brother has become gravely ill and it is my duty to return. I'm sorry that this had to happen I broke my promise to always stay by your side. Again I will love you forever and you will always have a special place in my heart. I'll miss you so much but I guess it was too good to be true. I'll be returning to Birmingham to live with my family. Again ill miss you so much." Then he walked away into the darkness while I was speechless and powerless to say anything. I collapsed to the ground crying uncontrollably. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't allow me. So I slowly and weakly got my cell phone out and dialed my dad sobbing while asking him to pick me up. He came as quickly as he could and then I blacked out. :_**End of Flashback**

_I woke up around three the next day wondering if it was a dream or not. As I was wondering I went downstairs my mom and dad were staring at me along with Suzuna and Hinata-san. I asked them what was up and was anything wrong. And they just stared at me. Then I started thinking about this. And then it hit me that last night really did happen and he was gone._**"****IM GONNA KILL HIM!" **_said Hinata-san. Everyone was telling him to calm down but that wasn't gonna happen. I was so confused like what was I going to do no that the only man I ever loved left me probably forever. I need to call everyone and tell them to meet me at the park. So I messaged them all including Aoi and the rest of the Maid Café girls. I told them to meet me at 4 due to it being urgent and it must happen no matter what. Good thing the Maid Café was closed today cause Monday was a holiday._

_An hour n half later: Everyone was there so I was deeply moved that they could all make it. Then around 4:12 I declared my ultimate sadness. "Everyone I have something that I must tell you." Everyone looked on with focused ears and minds "Usui has left this country to go back to England and become the heir to his family. Forever leaving me to loneliness." Then they looked at me with shock and disbelief. Then they said at once _**"WTF" **_then all came over and grouped hugged my sobbing self. We sat there for about five minutes when they started talking to me about how everything was going to be fine but I knew nothing was going to be the same. I wish he was here to give me those unchallenged hugs and kisses but I will never experience those again. How depressing this was uggh this was just too much. I wish he was here right now but there is nothing I can do about that. After talking more after that I felt even more and more sad to a point of no return. I called Hinata-san to come and take me home because I was to depress to continue. How I wished this was only a nightmare but how wrong was I. Then I got a phone call from my dad saying that the family had something to discuss with you when you retured._

_About ten minutes later when I returned everyone was sitting around the table waiting patiently. I said good to Hinata after he walked me to the door. I took a seat and my Dad started the conversation. " Honey we know how much you loved him and it hurts you so much that he left. We are grieving for you but you mustn't give up" That was the last I could take it "What the hell do you mean don't give up he's fucking halfway cross the world and your telling me not to give up!" I snapped back without hesitation. "Sister calm down and listen to dad he has not yet finished."  
After I calmed down and the tension lowered he began " Misaki we have come up with a plan for you to get back the love of your life. To do this you will need someone to watch over you so we picked some people but we will get to that in a couple. The plan are these tickets they are round trip tickets to London and back and which me and your mother bought for you to regain your lover. I will now tell you who you are bringing and no negotiating and that's final. First one is your sister and Hinata and last but not least Aoi. We have asked them and their families if it's alright and they happily said yes. Now you leave two days from no and I already told Maid Café that you will have a vacation for a short time. So say goodbye and get ready cause jet lag really does suck." I was shocked and unbelievably happy at the same time. I couldn't wait until I was able to go and see him with my friends and family supporting me all the way.  
I wish the two days would happen even faster but you know time goes ever so fast._

_I was packed out and dad and mom drove sis, Hinata and me to the airport and we met Aoi there. I was so happy when I got there but sad at the same time. I looked at mom and dad and ran to them crying saying thank you over and over without stopping they told me it was okay and they would did it with the best intention. They just wished for their daughter to be happy and god was she but sad at the same time. She was going to miss them but that was to be expected. Then Aoi told them that they had to hurry up and go and find there plane cause it would be departing soon. They said their goodbyes and they went to the place where you get on the plane just glad and happy it was happening. Aoi was glad he could be there for his best friend and Sazuna was glad to be for her one-chan. As for Hinata he was glad to just be part of their lives and would do anything to make them happy. Now it was time to start the journey to get her love back no matter what._

**The end? I was wondering what you thought of that and if you think its good enough of more chapters then tell me ill take all kinds of comments so please comment! I hope you all liked it and I would love to continue it cause its my first story ya see. So hope you enjoyed thanks for reading!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**For everyone about to read this chapter it is Usui's POV so I hope you all enjoy this **

**Chapter 2**

"_**Usui's POV"**_

Usui woke up blinking his eyes sleepily pushing the blankets down a little. The morning light had woken him from a deep slumber. He rubbed at his eyes blearily as he lent up on his elbows willing himself to wake up entirely. He thought to himself how he could of the many ways he could encounter his love Misaki. "Ah" he thought as he got out of bed and into the shower. God he couldn't wait to see her. It was around thirty minutes later that he got out and in only a towel went and made his breakfast. He go two eggs out of the fridge and set them aside. Usui grabbed the frying pan out of the cabinet and put it on the stove. He causally turned it on and sprayed some oil on and started cooking the eggs. He decided to make an omelet which he then got cheese. When it was all done he sat down on his couch and ate it with glee.

It was around 12:45 when he got a call from ninja man. He wanted to hang up on him but couldn't because of the semi shock he put him in. The realization of what was happening was to frightening and he wished this had never happened. The call was all about his brother being fatally ill and him needing to return to England to become the heir of the family. Usui was in complete shock and just didn't know what to say. He knew he had no choice but he didn't want to do this to Misaki and just leave her like this. All he could say is ok ill be leaving tonight and he hung up on ninja. Everything was rushing through his mind like how was he going to break this to Misaki. Ugh it frustrated the hell out of him he just couldn't even come up with a scenario. Then it clicked in his head. He just had to do it when she was coming home from work! So then he planned out what to say while mentally crying at the same time.

About five hours later he visited the place she would most naturally walk home. Then it all happened in just a flash it seemed. Sunday evening sure was chilly and it suited it quite right. I intercepted her just in time as I turned the corner seconds before she did. God did she look stunning but I had to get back to the real reason I'm here. She looked so happy to see me which saddned me about what was going to happen. She then walked closer to me at least 2 feet apart when she said blushing and sexy in a way "hey". I was so sad but I couldn't show it yet so I said hi very plainly. Then she asked me with concern "Usui is something wrong?" I reacted on instinct and just hugged her with everything I had. God it felt so good to just give her a hug. Then I said without carefully planned like I thought out about me going back to England to become the beneficiary. I was so sad I couldn't be by her side forever. I promised her I would be there for her to the end of the earth. I continued with the information about me being able to be with her again which saddened me tons. Then I finished it up with I'll miss you so much and left into the darkness to head for the airport.

As I arrived on the plane to with my one way trip I was unbelievably upset and I just hope that she will be able to move on. I just hope I'll be able to move on as well Usui thought to himself. Then he left on his 7:15 flight to London to begin a new life that just wouldn't be the same without her. About 14hrs later he arrived in London very jet lagged and went to find his ride that was waiting for him. He noticed a sign that said his name and he went causally there to notice that ninja boy was there which scared him a bit. Then he got into formality and reacquainted himself and left for the Walker home which he was returning too.

All was going for the better or worse he thought and he just didn't know which was which. unknown to him Misaki and some others are coming to reclaim him back with help from who exactly? This mysterious person is helping them in ways Misaki and her group don't even know that will change her fate in many ways.

**Well that's the end of my second chapter and I hope you enjoyed it and I believe the next will be my last one but not I'm going to start another project which will be a naruto x fairy tale crossover so wish me luck :D**


End file.
